mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mansion of Delights: Episode One: //Typo: The Deformity
The Episode A report was rushed to our bnKnowledge department this morning, with URGENT stamped all over it. Rookie ran in with it, ignoring all security and safety protocols, and almost knocking over a test tube from a table labelled *Cancer Cure* Silly Rookie. However, it was a good thing he delivered this report in time, due to its severity. After Rookie was dismissed with various threats and abuse, due to him possibly messing up everything in the bnKnowledge department, such as experiments, concentration, and even conversations, he slid back to his hiding place which is currently in the main entrance, as he spends his days pretending to protect Rich, while really he is trying to flirt with her. Switch to the BNK garden now, in which the camera is set in front of the main BNK door. Writing is seen above the large, now-rusty door: It reads Built by Clements Paul Cronus. His name lives on, forever. The camera then pans out, much like a movie or TV programme and slowly zooms backwards, revealing the front of the Mansion, now with the door and about half of the Mansion in view and with some of the pathway which leads up to the door. Then it pans out further, rather slowly, revealing the whole Mansion, including the door, which is now dwarfed by the rest of the scenery including the Mansion gardens. It stops in the air, and something very quickly flies past the camera. This gets the audience talking and whispering; What the fuck was that!? Marilyn Mansion!? The camera now pans forwards, and back downwards, almost completely in the same direction as it just came outwards from. After a few seconds of zooming back in, and it giving the effect of gliding towards the garden, the camera gets close to the grounds, where eventually Barry is seen raking up some leaves. The autumn colors look impressive, and conkers are seen scattered over the pathways. Barry has a lot of work to do! The camera slowly gets closer and closer to Barry, and then just before knocking into his head, Barry looks up as it frightened, bracing himself for impact. As the 'camera' hits Barry, he swats his face and reveals a dead fly on his right palm. The camera has reset to normal, and the audience howls in laughter as well as making impressive sounding noises, such as Ooooh! Barry then tuts and carries on raking. The scene switches to inside the Mansion, now in the BNK laboratories. A test tube is shown up close labeleled 'Typo - A short film by the BNK Movie industries' - The audience once again claps and praises this. A scientist, male, is shown walking towards the test tube now. He picks it up, swirls it around, and pours it into a mouth of someone unconscious and laying down. The body then moves violently. The un named scientist then puts his hand over the mouth of the victim, telling him Sssh while looking around hoping no one is watching. A man then knocks the door to the small lab room the aforementioned scenes just took place in. The previous scientist coughs and says come in! as if nothing is wrong. How is he? Asks the door-knocking scientist. Fine... No movement yet, though Answers the first scientist. Alright, keep me updated Paul replies the second scientist. The door closes, and scientist one breathes a sigh of relief. The scene then changes to Mike who is speed boxing with the 'heaviest punch bag ever' (it is scribbled on the punch bag). He obliterates it in under 15 seconds, before clipping his claws back on (it seems Mike can now unclip his claws freely?). He does this, and then walks through an automatic door, before running and goring Eugene to the floor. Laughter and applaud is heard from the audience. Eugene sighs and brushes himself off, before carrying on cleaning. Mike grunts, and walks away. The scene then switches to Rich at reception. She is twirling her hair, while yawning at the same time. Her red lipstick looks perfect, glistening in the light that is beaming down from above her. She takes off a grey cardigan, before sitting back down playing with a pencil. She seems bored. Suddenly, a noise startles Rich, coming from behind a large pillar to her right, over near a door that leads to the labs. She stands up slowly, visibly scared. Rich calls out Is there... Somebody there? No answer. Rich slowly walks over, and another scuffling noise is heard. She now looks 100% more scared than she did before, walking very slowly towards the pillar. As she arrives, some type of key is dropped on the floor, before Rookie shows himself, making the audience jump. Rich breathes a sigh of relief. What the fuck are you doing here, Rookie!? she demands. I...I'm sorry Rich, ahem, I heard a? a noise? over here and I wanted to make sure you were okay he smiles nervously. Rich tuts and rolls her eyes. She then goes to sit back down and carries on twiddling her thumbs, playing with the pencil also. The scene then finally switches back to the BNK labs. The scientist from earlier, Paul, is shown looking through a microscope. It then becomes apparent it is a blood sample from the body we saw earlier, which is now laying motionless (not even breathing). Is this person dead? Paul sees nothing interesting through the microscope. He sighs and injects something INTO the now-deceased body. It shudders as if alive and then stays completely still. He then takes another blood sample, and inserts it into the slot underneath the microscope. The scientist one more time looks through the microscope, moving the intensifier various times to zoom in and out. He eventually finds the perfect level of zoom. Nothing there seems to surprise the scientist, so he sighs and sits back. The camera shows the before-dead body now standing up, behind the scientist. He senses something is wrong without turning around, but decides to check the microscope one more time. He mutters Oh my... God before some sort of force sends him flying backwards in fear into the wall where he cracks his head open, and it slowly bleeds all over the floor. The camera slowly pans into his right eyeball, and in the darkness of the pupil, this picture is shown* The screen goes to black, and the credits start. End episode one of the BNK Series. The audience goes WILD.